Not Enough
by Kazo Sakamari
Summary: "Sometimes...love is not enough..." Love is...a fickle thing. It strikes us when we least expect it and dictates our lives in ways we would never dream of. Sirius and Lucius and the different ways their love could have worked out. Part Two.


This is...something odd that I've created. Two different timelines that end in the same in place. But really...it's always been the journey that matters.

(I own nothing.)

Please read both of them and tell me what you think!

Which mean..._review!_

* * *

A faint rasp came from his open mouth, unable to speak, to refuse.

_No, not this time, not here. Stop…stop…Merlin please…please stop…I don't want this…please stop…_

He shifted his body, trying to move away but the cold tile of the wall hit his back and he realized with a sinking feeling in his stomach that he was trapped. He was trapped, mute, wandless and alone.

Or maybe not as alone as he would like to be. Cold fingers wrapped around his wrist, pulling it above his head and pinning him to the wall. He tried to scream but no sound came out, instead he kicked out, striking his assailant in the stomach.

Still, his feeble attempt at fighting back only bought him a few seconds...and he had nowhere to run.

_"You little fuck!"_

They grabbed at his shaggy hair, slamming his head into the wall. The world spun before his eyes, darkening and flickering in and out of focus. He felt something wet drip down his neck and was vaguely aware that he was bleeding.

Somehow he found that he could speak again.

"N-no…no…s-stop…"

The corners of his vision darkened again, a thin pale face framed by long blond hair blurring in and out of focus.

"Why should I stop? You want this. I know you do, you want this just as much as me…"

He opened his mouth to scream again, but was cut off as his head slammed into the wall.

"You don't have a choice in the matter anymore. You gave that up when you professed your love to me darling..."

* * *

The steady _drip drip_ of his blood on the tile filled the air.

A shuddering breath wracked his frame and he slide down the wall slowly, eyes open wide.

The bathroom was clean, surprisingly for a public bathroom, but old. He could tell from the yellowed porcelain sinks and toilets. The tile was scrubbed clean, but the dirt permanently ingrained in the grout gave away its age.

He was cold, but he had nothing to more to wear. He just shivered instead. His head hit the wall with a sickening thud and he finally closed his eyes, content to sleep here for the night.

_Don't…don't please don't…don't hurt me…don't hurt me this time…I'm sorry…I love you…I'm sorry…don't hurt me…I love you so much..._

Cold blue eyes stared down at him, mocking him. A thin pale hand reached down and cupped his chin, the skin the soft and smooth, uncalloused. The hands of a man who had never worked a day in his life.

"Get up."

He blinked wildly, clearing the spot from his eyes, hoping the blackness would recede. Sharp nails dug into his skin.

"I said _get up_." There was a hacking noise as he tried to speak and blood specks flew.

"Bite me..."

"I'd love to dear, but now is not the time. _Get up."_

The voice sent chills down his spine and he tried to jerk his chin away from the thin hand holding him down. A second hand clamped down on his shoulder, hauling him to his feet. He swayed dangerously and cold blue eyes watched him for a long moment before steadying him, griping his arm hard enough to bruise, though he already had bruises covering his body.

"Come on Sirius, don't pass out on me now."

But the darkness was already closing in, the two disapparated with a soft pop as Sirius slumped in Lucius' arms.

* * *

When he awoke Sirius was once again in the dark. Though he was unsure if it was dark because the room was dark or because his eyes weren't working properly. He wouldn't put it past Lucius to temporarily blind him.

His head was pounding and he hurt all over. After a few moments he became acutely aware that he was not alone in the room.

"Lucius…?" He croaked, voice raspy from disuse.

There was a faint rustling of clothing and suddenly a hand was running down his chest and Sirius realized he wasn't wearing a shirt. Where had his shirt gone?

"Lucius…"

"Shut up Sirius."

"Where am I…? Lucius?"

Lucius back handed him across the face and Sirius felt blood trickle from his mouth.

"I said _shut up_ Sirius."

"Fuck you!" Sirius screamed. "Don't you fucking touch me!"

Sirius heard Lucius mutter something and suddenly his hands were snapped up over his head, bound by invisible bonds.

"Manners love, have you forgotten them already living in your little lion den?"

Struggling for a moment Sirius stopped as he realized it was pointless. He was, once again, trapped in an unknown place, where no one could hear him scream, where he couldn't escape, where he was at Lucius' mercy.

"Don't Lucius…please don't…"

A chilling laughter cut through the dark room and Sirius flinched away.

"Are you begging me darling? _Sirius Black, begging?_ I never thought I'd see the day, I guess those Gryffindor scum have rubbed off on you."

"Lucius…"

"Sirius…" Lucius teased, hands fluttering down Sirius chest, hovering just above his belt buckle. "I can touch you any time I want, _you know why?"_

A low whine escaped Sirius throat and he cringed as Lucius' hand slipped below his waistband.

"Why…?"

"Because…_you love me.._."

"Sometimes love is not enough Lucius..."

* * *

So...this is the second installment. Tell me what you thought of them!

Which one did you like better?

_Please leave a review!_


End file.
